


Suits Commentfics

by mithrel



Series: Commentfics [6]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Blanket Permission, First Time, Frottage, Kid Fic, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic Welcome, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Suits commentfics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey/Mike, Suit!porn.

Harvey mocked him at first. He mocked his bad suits and skinny ties, because Mike Ross was just so perfect he had to focus on the one thing that’s _not_ perfect about him.

He’s talking about looks of course. The kid has plenty of faults otherwise. He’s ridiculously naïve, has a compassion that doesn’t belong within a hundred miles of law, and is desperate for Harvey’s approval.

Well, he’s getting it now.

The first time he saw Mike in an _actual_ suit, one from the tailor _he’d_ recommended, skinny tie notwithstanding, he felt his throat dry up.

And now, in the file room like a couple of first years (alright, so Mike is a first year, not the point!) with Mike warm against him, pressed into the wall, making these needy noises, Harvey can’t quite remember his flaws anymore.

He grabs hold of that damn skinny tie and hauls Mike up for a kiss. He’s willing, pliable, and Harvey doesn’t need the hand in his hair to hold him there.

He moves from Mike’s mouth to his throat, sucking (not where it will show, he’s not that reckless) and Mike gasps out his name like it’s the only word left in the world.

Harvey feels a rush of power, that he’s made Mike forget all the ex-girlfriends and the too-pretty paralegals, that his mind is filled with _Harvey_ and nothing else.

He pushes Mike’s jacket off, runs his hands under Mike’s shirt, as Mike fumbles with Harvey’s tie, his fingers suddenly clumsy. He swears as Harvey grinds his erection against him, grabs his wrists and holds his hands above his head. “Stay,” he growls.

Mike does, and Harvey starts unbuttoning his shirt, as slow as he can, opens it to run his hands over Mike’s nipples, and he whines.

It’s worth the psychological advantage of being fully dressed when Mike’s half-naked, even though he’ll need to throw out his underwear later. Mike’s hands are moving now, trying unsuccessfully to get at skin beneath his shirt and vest, sliding over his ass like he doesn’t know he’s allowed to grab, hooking in his belt loops…

Harvey allows it for a moment before pushing Mike tighter against the wall and grinding against him.

Mike gives a broken cry, his hands above his head again, fingers spasming, cheeks flushed, and Harvey knows he’ll come in a matter of moments.

When he does, Harvey realizes he was wrong. Mike wasn’t perfect before, but he is now, hair a mess, wracked with orgasm, Harvey’s name a broken cry on his lips.

Harvey pulls away and Mike sighs, reaches for him, but Harvey clucks. “Don’t you have work to do?” He’s still hard in his slacks and Mike looks at him, confused.

Harvey smirks at him slightly. “Later.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey/Mike, kid!fic.

Mike stares when Harvey opens the door. He’d never in a million years have expected this. But there it is. Harvey Specter, the best closer in New York, holding the hand of a little girl, about four years old.

“Something you wanna tell me?” he manages.

Harvey sighs. “Mike, this is Amelia, my daughter.”

“ _Daughter?!_ ” Mike squawks. Harvey can’t have a daughter. Mr. Don’t-Get-Close, Emotions-Are-A-Weakness Specter, who took forever to admit how he felt about _Mike_ …

“Wait, are you _married?_ ” Mike demands, since usually children and marriage go together, but he’s so boggled over this fact that maybe he’s misremembering.

“Divorced,” Harvey says tightly, his lips a straight line.

And Mike knows better than to push, but he’s getting all the details at some point, even if he has to go to Donna.

He takes a closer look at Amelia. She’s almost too cute to be real, blue and white dress, patent leather shoes, blonde pigtails tied with a matching ribbon.

He squats down in front of her. “Hi, I’m Mike.”

She looks at Harvey, who nods, then takes her thumb out of her mouth and says, “Hi,” before burying her face in Harvey’s pant leg.

Harvey just looks at her indulgently rather than complaining about drool, which is another impossibility.

“So how did this happen?” Mike asks, getting off the floor.

Harvey smirks. “Well, Michael, when a man and a woman love each other very much–”

“Oh, shut up. I _meant_ when were you married? You don’t do relationships!” Although, he thinks now, maybe that’s the _reason_ Harvey doesn’t do relationships.

“It was a long time ago,” Harvey says shortly. “I was young and stupid.”

“Not _that_ long ago! She’s not that old.”

“We had Amelia when we were already having problems. She spends most of her time with her mother, when she’s with me I have a nanny, and that’s all I’m going to say about this.”

Mike holds up his hands.

Harvey picks up Amelia and says, “Time for your nap.”

She makes a face. “But _Daaaddy…_ ”

“Don’t ‘Daddy’ me. You’re going.”

Amelia pouts, and waves goodbye to Mike as Harvey leaves the room with her.

“I’d have thought she’d be presenting arguments on why she doesn’t need a nap,” Mike says when Harvey gets back.

“Very funny. Like I said, I don’t see her much.” Harvey’s face tightens again, and Mike squeezes his hand.

“I’m sorry.”

Harvey sighs. “At least one good thing came out of that marriage. And I do have visitation rights.”

“You couldn’t win custody?”

“Mike, I’m a lawyer! I work 60 hours a week. What would I do with a kid?”

He nods, conceding the point. He’s been mainlining energy drinks since he joined Pearson-Hardman, and he’s just an associate. It must be worse for Harvey.

“I–should go,” Mike says as the silence stretches.

As he turns to leave, Harvey says, “Mike.”

“Yeah?”

Harvey looks like he’s battling with himself. “I’m taking Amelia to the zoo tomorrow. Do you want to go?”

Mike grins. Harvey’s unguarded so rarely that he doesn’t mock when it happens. “Sure.”

Harvey relaxes minutely and nods. “Be here at eight.”

***

He’s at Harvey’s apartment at eight on the dot, punctuality being one of the things Harvey’s drilled into him.

He takes in the rare sight of Harvey in jeans and a gray hoodie, but only shakes his hand, since Amelia is there.

“Sweetheart, Mike’s going to go to the zoo with us today. Is that okay?”

Amelia looks solemnly from Harvey to Mike and back. “Okay. Can we see the elephants?”

Harvey grins. “Now what kind of trip to the zoo would it be if we didn’t see the elephants?”

***

The following day is about as surreal as Mike’s ever experienced, but in a good way. They go see the elephants first thing, followed by the lions, zebras and bears.

At the monkey house Mike points to a balding baboon. “Hey, that one looks like Louis.”

Harvey laughs. “You’re right, it does.”

Amelia demands cotton candy, which Harvey buys for her, then insists she clean her hands and face. He also buys two Cokes.

Mike takes his, surprised. “Thanks.”

“Don’t get used to it.”

Mike stifles a smile.

They spend a good deal of time at the tiger cage.

“They your favorite?” Mike asks Harvey, who’s leaning his elbows on the rail.

“Huh? Oh. Yeah. What’s yours?”

“Giraffes.”

“Then we’ll see them next.”

Amelia’s getting tired by this point, so Harvey puts her on his shoulders, glaring at Mike as if daring him to comment.

***

After they’re back at Harvey’s apartment and Amelia’s been put down for her nap, Mike says, “That was fun. Thanks.”

“You’re welcome. But bring a hat next time. Your nose is sunburned.”

Mike rubs his nose, realizing Harvey’s right. It’s not a bad sunburn, but he’ll feel it tomorrow. “Wait, next time?”

Harvey grimaces. “Amelia likes you.”

Mike nods in fake realization. “Well, I wouldn’t want to disappoint Amelia.”

“Damn straight.”


End file.
